


The cursed relic

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean found a strange Hindu relics, that has a curse. Now he can read Castiel's thoughts... How he'll react when he found out the secrets Castiel kept inside?





	The cursed relic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! This is a prompt from angelneedshunter, a very interesting one! I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

//Prompt: It wasn't Dean's fault, not really. Sure, the sign said "Don't touch!" and the stone, looking more like a long forgotten popcorn, than a powerful magic relic - was also underneath a glassbox. But the rest of the shop looked like every teenagers wet new age dream, with chakras towels, incense that made Dean more nauseous than peaceful and that kombubba crap Sam liked to gulp down. The so called "relic" was probably just a huge piece of gum clumped together. Dean picked up the relic, just as Cas grabbed his arm in warning.//

“Dean… wait… I don’t like this…” said the angel with his serious face. But Dean was like hypnotized by that thing…

“Don’t worry Cas… is just a shinning thing…” responded Dean, looking at his face reflected on it. “Just a beautiful ugly thing…”observed the hunter, frowning and then smiling. “I’ll take this with me. Let’s come back to the bunker.”

What Dean didn’t know about that relic, was the curse it carried. But he will find out soon…

They were on baby again, when Dean heard Castiel’s voice saying… “Sometimes he acts like a child… I don’t know why I fell for him.” Dean gave a little jump in his seat and immediately looked at the angel with frowned face.

“What did you just said?” asked the hunter with loud voice. Cas glared him surprised.

“I didn’t speak.” Castiel answered, somewhat confused. Dean blinked, and watched the road again, but he shook his head, and shoot again.

“Not, really, I heard you said something about me being a kid or something.” Cas opened his eyes like two fried eggs.

“I didn’t said it,” he responded, “but I thought it.” When CAS finished talking, Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t elaborate a phrase. Eyes on the road again. And silence… then…

“I want to watch the bees.” It was Castiel’s voice again.

“What the hell, Cas? we just watched those insects last week, I won’t return to that farm with that grumpy old man that smelled funny.”

Cas was who gave the little jump in his sit now, watching at Dean with wide eyes.

“You can hear my thoughts, Dean. Is that thing you took from that hippie place.” Pointed him the angel with his finger.

“WHAT?!”The hunter was loosing it. “That can’t be…”

“I just thought about bees and you answered me.” Said Cas… his voice was getting loud.

“Yes because you said it!”

“I didn’t said it! I thought it! I thought about bees and you answered my thought!”

“Ok. Ok…” Dean was talking trying to keep calm. “Let’s just make another prove…” he planned coldly. “Think about something again.” He said parking the car by a side of the route. Then watched at Cas with all his attention. Castiel faced him, with his mouth shouted.

“I want my wings back.” Dean heard the angel's voice clearly inside his head. And immediately straightened in his seat in awe.

“Fuck. I heard that.” He murmured. And Castiel relaxed his facial muscles.

“I told you. Is that thing you brought there. I think is cursed.” Marked Cas, but Dean was more concerned about what he had just heard.

“Is it truth?” he asked, with sadly tone in his voice. Cas tilted his head, and recalling his last readed thought, he just nodded silently. “Oh… I’m sorry…” said Dean, with sorrow, Cas stared at him, he didn’t want to put his friend in that shape.

“Sorry, I should have chosen another thought…”

“No… it’s ok I…” Dean started baby's engine again “I didn’t know it. Come on, the bunker is just one mile away. We will talk there. Try not to think too loud.” Finished the hunter, with a half fake smile.

They arrived to the bunker and explained the situation to Sam.

“So… you can read our thoughts?” asked the younger brother. Dean nodded.

“Like a freaking telepath.” Smiled Dean. He put the relic on the war table.

“Let me check some books about hindu relics and curses… I’ll be back in a second," announced Sam, almost running to his books, he knew it was a danger for all of them Dean reading their minds and all. Better find a solution and quick.

Castiel approached the relic, and he took it, watching it with attention, each detail it had.

“This is ugly but… like kind of irresistible…”

“I wouldn’t touch that if I was you… maybe the curse is just released if you touch it," said Dean, trying to put some alarm in his friend's actions.

“Yes… you are right… but I’m an angel. I'm sure it doesn’t work on me," affirmed Castiel, walking towards the stairs, putting his hands on his pockets, he was giving his back to Dean when he heard the hunter’s voice saying…

“Fucking trenchcoat… I would pay to watch that ass…” 

Castiel turned around with surprised eyes, staring at Dean in disbelief.

“What?” asked the angel.

“What?” replied Dean, he felt caught with his watch down.

“You said you would pay to see my…” but Castiel stopped right there, his cheeks were red.

Dean was frozen, “He heard me. He can heard my thoughts!” 

Cas looked at him, still ashamed, “Yes I can…”

Dean swallowed hard “He is blushing, so fucking pretty…” he thought, and Castiel lowered his face, very much red than before.

“Dean please control what you are thinking," murmured the angel. And Dean put his hand on his mouth, as if that could make his brain to stop .

“Sorry, I’m kind of bad doing that.” He said, with his hand on his mouth still there.

Castiel encouraged himself to look at Dean.

“You think I’m pretty?” he said, almost in a whisper. And Dean nodded silently.

“Not just that, you are gorgeous…” Castiel heard inside his head. And he had to lowered his red face again.

“Sorry I did it again.” Murmured Dean, he was really enjoying the whole situation, the smile growing in his face showed that.

“I think you are gorgeous too.” Dean heard Castiel’s voice, but the angel was still watching the ground, very shyly. The hunter felt his mouth dry, and with shaking legs he approached the angel slowly, till they were so close, that Case had to face him. Their eyes met. And their breaths were heavy. Dean dropped his eyes to Castiel’s sinful lips, and sent another mental message to CAS.

“I want to kiss you.”

Suddenly, Sam entered the war room with a book in his hands. “I found it!” he proclaimed. Cas and Dean gave a step backwards. “Is a cursed rock named “rahasyon ka khulaasa” that means “the revealer of secrets”. Centuries ago, a prince wanted to know what a girl felt for him, he thought his love was unrequited, but the priestsess was wise, and she turned the rock into a curse, to show the prince that is much better to use your words that keep your feelings repressed or trying to figure out things with magic.” Dean swallowed hard when he heard this, and stared at CAS, who was watching him, smiling. Dean felt his heart was about to jump out his chest. “So… the people that touch the rock… can read their lovers thoughts. So it doesn’t work with others… just with people with secret loves and stuffs like that, so… ok. That’s it. The curse ends when the lovers are sincere one with each other.” Finished Sam closing the book with exaggerated strength. And then he just stayed there, watching at his brother and Cas, with a big smile.

 

“What?” asked Dean, feeling obfuscated. 

“You both just need to… be honest and… this curse will finish. So…” pointed Sam, still smiling and waiting for a resolution.

“What?” Dean asked again, and Cas put his hand on his shoulder.

“I think your brother knows… what we just had figured out.” Cas replied, looking at Dean's eyes. Dean swallowed.

“I still want to kiss you.” The hunter thought, making Castiel blushing again.

“Ok… I think I have to go now to… do something. You just… yeah. Bye.” He said, disappearing.

Then Dean took CAS, copping his cheeks, and kissing him all of the sudden, the angel closed his eyes slowly, feeling the warmth of Dean's lips on his, and kissing him back, caressing his forearms. When they pushed appart silently, their noises were touching, and their lips were rubbing. The hunter smiled widely, and whispered.

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too.” Replied the angel. They kissed again and the curse broke. The rock disappeared, but they didn’t notice. 

As I told you, it wasn’t Dean's fault… not really. Sometimes things happen just because they have to. And it occurred… in the perfect moment you need it to happen.


End file.
